My Toboe
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Toboe figures out why she acts the way she does...but he still holds a special place in his heart for her, no matter what she's done... ToboeXOC Rated T for language :3


**Hello! Sorry I haven't written in a while! I typed this one on my mum's laptop as mine currently has a virus and is being repaired. Anyway, here's another story with Bibu, my OC. No one really gave me any feedback on the last fic I wrote her into so I'm not sure if you guys like her or not but maybe after reading this you'll understand her more…Toboe understands her :') he's such a sweetheart. Anyway enjoy!**

It was happening again. The crying in my head never seemed to leave me no matter how much I wanted it to. How could I have done that? How could I have been so cruel? How could I have gone on living after what I did…?

It was another sleepless night. The guys had already fallen to sleep, curled up next to each other. Even after all the time we had spent together and after all we had been through, I still couldn't bring myself to sleep close to them, even my brother Hige, it was just too awkward. I sat up, my eyes tired and heavy from three previous nights with no sleep, and looked around the cave, letting my eye adjust to the darkness. I let out a small sigh as I tried to lie back down to sleep, didn't work. I shifted my position, still no avail. I tried a third time, I just gave up. Nothing seemed to work, how frustrating! I began to growl under my breath which woke Toboe.

"Bibu?" he said sleepily "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…" I sighed "Go back to sleep, runt…"

Toboe got up and made his way towards me, careful not to wake the others. He sat down beside me, his hand almost touching mine. It made me a little nervous so I subtly shuffled away a bit.

"You've been acting kinda funny lately, you wanna talk about it?" he asked me, his big brown eyes so full of kindness.

"I don't need to talk" I said back defensibly

I could tell by the look in his eye that he knew I was lying. Truth is I needed to talk I WANTED to talk…I was just too afraid to in case he'd judge me. I knew how he felt about humans, and I was just so scared to tell him how I felt in case he hated me. Of all people…I'd never want him to hate me. I could take Tsume being mad, or Kiba or even Hige…but not Toboe…secretly, I felt something for Toboe I'd never felt about anything or anyone before…

"Please Bibu…"

"Toboe, I'm not gonna say it again, go back to sleep!"

Suddenly, without warning, tears began to appear in the pup's innocent eyes. Oh no! I'd made him cry! Oh please no, not my Toboe! I never wanted him to get upset! I shouldn't have snapped at him!

"Why are you crying?" I asked

"Because I know you're upset and – and – and I can't stand to see you upset!" he sobbed

Why was he so sad? I wasn't that important to him was I? I was just a member of his pack. Wait, maybe he felt the same way? Nah! That's ridiculous, he wouldn't have those kind of feelings towards me after all, I had an undying hatred of humans whereas he adored them, we were just too different.

"Okay, okay!" I sighed "Fine we can talk…let's go into the woods…"

Once we were far enough so the others couldn't hear us talking, we sat under a weeping willow tree. Once again, he sat fairly close to me…and once again I moved away…

"You have a lot of bad dreams don't you…" he began

"I've had a lot of grief in my life Toboe…" I sighed "More grief than you'll ever know…"

A few seconds of silence followed…

"Well…I was the one who killed my human…" Toboe sighed sadly

"I killed my human too." I said, my voice wasn't filled with remorse like his was.

As I predicted, Toboe turned to look at me in shock, He was the only one who didn't know about my life. I'd told the others because I knew they wouldn't treat me any differently; Tsume hated me anyway, Kiba never passed any judgement on any of us and Hige was my brother, he'd promised to love me no matter what but Toboe…I couldn't stand him finding out because I knew he'd either hate me or worse… be afraid of me…

"You meant to?" he asked

I said nothing and just nodded…

"Why would you do that…" he asked shakily.

"No please…" I began "It wasn't my fault he provoked me!"

"I don't believe this…you killed your human?"

I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable and I couldn't really blame him…I continued to explain my story…

"He used to make me fight other dogs!" I began "I was taken away from my pack when I was still a baby, along with the rest of my litter. I think we were just meant to be used as bait for the fighting dogs to practice with or something, I dunno… One by one, by brothers and sisters would be taken to the fighting room and I'd hear their screams for help as the big dogs would rip them apart…I was the last one to be chosen. I was about 6 months old when I was taken in, muzzle was tied shut with string so I couldn't fight back and I was thrown into the mercy of a huge Doberman… I don't know how but I managed to find the strength to break free of the string and I managed to latch on to my opponent's throat and did some serious damage on him… After that, I guess the human was impressed with my skills so he trained me to be a fighter. I won battle after battle and after a while, I lost all empathy for the dogs I was killing…until I met that little puppy. I made friends with an 8 week old pitbull puppy who was brought in… I became an older sister figure to him I guess. One day, as I was taken into the room for more training, horrified…I saw that the animal I was going to practice with that day…was the little pitbull…"

My voice began to crack as I fought back tears…I continued my story…

"Seeing him there…His muzzle tied together with string…the fear in his little face, reminded me of a younger me. Of how scared I was when I heard my siblings get slaughtered! I couldn't do it! I couldn't hurt that puppy! He was so innocent, he deserved none of that! I lied down on the floor, refusing to hurt the puppy. Of course my human was angry with me, he bolted towards me and started hitting me in the side of my head with a metal pole! _Get up damn mutt! _He screamed at me _Get Up and fight you stupid bitch! _I tried to keep my cool…the pain in my head was so hard to endure, I could feel myself breaking! Suddenly, one final blow was delivered to my skull, the pole hit me hard…right in my left eye…I was blinded! I couldn't see out that eye anymore! Scared and confused I had to get up! I had to fight! I bolted towards the puppy and….and…and…"

Toboe hooked his arm around my shoulders and rested his head on mine.

"It's okay…" he said sadly "Let it out…"

"I killed him! I killed a kid!" I cried "I killed a kid…"

But my story hadn't ended there, fighting back more tears, I continued to pour my heart out to Toboe.

"After I'd killed him, I nuzzled his tiny body, hoping, praying that there was a bit of life left in him…I panicked, I was so mad! At myself and at my human! How DARE he make me do this! How DARE he! I turned to him, knocked him to the ground…and I snapped his neck with my fangs! And you know what Toboe? I LIKED IT!"

After I'd finished lamenting my story, I burst into tears, real tears for the first time in ages. I'd always been afraid to cry because I knew, if I did cry…it'd be hard to stop… It was okay though…I had Toboe with me…I knew I could cry and not be judged… Then, something happened that really shocked me…

"It doesn't matter now Bibu" Toboe whispered in my ear "It doesn't matter because I'm here…and…I'll do anything for you, Bibu because…"

Because? Because? My heart was racing, my tears had stopped falling, I wanted him to finish that sentence.

"Because I love you Bibu…"

Love Me? He loved me? Why? What did I ever do to deserve love? I just told him I'd murdered a puppy I just told him I'd Killed my own human! How could he still like me let alone love me? I scrambled to my feet, still in shock.

"Toboe!" I gasped "What are you saying?"

Toboe leapt to his feet too. He grabbed hold of my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.

"I'm saying I love you, don't you get it?" he said with tears in his eyes

"Toboe…you're crying…"

"Well of course I'm crying! I just found out that the one person I care about the most has been through all that torture! I'm sad for you Bibu and I'm angry that you've been hurt so bad!"

"Toboe…"

Gently, I began to wipe away his tears.

"I love you Bibu…I've loved you since the day I met you…you've always been special to me…"

I was so happy…I'd never felt so happy in my entire life… I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly as he did the same to me. I could hear and feel his heart beating through my chest, such a soothing sound… now that I knew how he felt…I could finally tell him what I'd always wanted to tell him…

"Toboe I…I love you too…"

We stayed there for what seemed like ages. Just wrapped in each other's arms, basking in each other's affections… I couldn't believe how warm he felt, it was the best feeling in the world, hugging him. I'm not sure if I was nice to hug but…he didn't seem to want to let go and neither did I but sadly, I figured we'd have to get back soon, if the others woke up and found that we weren't there, they were bound to get worried. I pulled away from the hug, my face blushed bright pink.

"Well, uh, we best be getting back right?" I laughed nervously as I turned to walk back towards the guys. Without warning, Toboe grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him.

"Not until I've done this!" he said seriously.

Then, before I knew what had hit me, he pulled me close and placed his lips upon mine. Oh my gosh he was kissing me! Shocked, and unsure what to do I just stood there motionless as he kissed me. He stopped after noticing my wide-eyed look, realising what he had just done.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped "I guess it wasn't as romantic as I thought huh?"

"No, didn't work at all…" I said shyly…

"Sorry Bibu…"

"I think we'll have to try that again!"

I grabbed him by the sides of his head and pulled him into another kiss. Could you really blame me? I was in love with the pack's runt…my little runt…My Toboe…


End file.
